Kyuhyun dan Botol Parfum
by Minmi13Umin
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo secara nggak sengaja Kyuhyun mecahin botol parfum dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang GENIE seperti Heechul ?


Title : Kyuhyun dan Botol Parfum (PROLOG)

Rating : PG 13

Genre : Comedy (ancur), Fantasy, Romance

Characters : Kyuhyun, Heechul, Sungmin, Hankyung

Summary : Gimana jadinya kalo secara nggak sengaja Kyuhyun mecahin botol parfum dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang GENIE seperti Heechul ?

A/N : Judulnya rada2 gak nyambung sih...tapi g papa deh...^^

"Hankyung hyung ! Aku minta parfum ya !" Teriak seorang pemuda bernama Kyuhyun pada sang kakak, Hankyung.

Hankyung langsung mendelik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Andwae". Ucap Hankyung, datar, dan melanjutkan 'acara' memakai kemejanya.

"Ahh...wae ?". Tanya Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Parfumku tinggal sedikit gara-gara kau pakai waktu itu".

"Aish...sedikiiittt...saja...Aku mau kencan dengan Minnie... hyung,,,boleh ya ? yayayaya ?". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan muka melas tapi imut. (Author muntah *digampar bolak-balik sama sparKYU*)

"Terakhir kau bilang juga begitu... waktu ku-check ternyata parfumku tinggal setengah. Padahal baru kutinggal KURANG dari 5 menit. Aku jadi tak percaya padamu..". Ujar Hankyung sambil mengambil kunci motornya dari atas meja.

"Aaaahhh...hyung pelit !". Gerutu Kyuhyun, dan cemberut.

"Ck, sudahlah...pakai parfummu sendiri saja, arasseo ? Aku ke kampus dulu ya, jaga rumah. Jangan mentang-mentang libur kau kencan dengan Minnie atau main game terus... Ya sudah, annyeong !". Ujar Hankyung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah ! Hyung ! Tunggu !". Terlambat. Hankyung sudah menghilang keluar rumah.

"Ish...dasar pelit..". Gerutu Kyuhyun.

'Ting !'. Sebuah ide terlintas di otak kosong Kyuhyun. (Kyu : YA ! Aku ini jenius ! Author : Terserah saya donk ! FF, FF saya ! :P *Dikeroyok Kyuhyun+sparKYU*)

"Hankyung hyung lagi gak ada ini...kekeke~". Kyuhyun celingak celinguk bak mandi, eh, bak maling jemuran. Saat akan menjalankan aksinya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian disebelah parfum kakaknya yang biasa di pakai olehnya.

"Lha...ini ada yang baru...Hankyung hyung beneran pelit nih...". Tangannya menggapai botol tersebut. Sialnya, tangannya licin dan botol tersebut jatuh kelantai dan pecah..

"Oops...".

Wusshhh...

Tiba-tiba asap pink pekat memenuhi kamar Hankyung.

"Hoekk..apaan nih ? Uhuk, uhuk..". Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha !". Sekarang suara husky milik seseorang ikut menggema di ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun kaget bukan main saat mendengarnya. Secara, cuma ada Kyuhyun YANG KELIATAN disitu gitu loh...

"Si, siapa itu ?". Tanya Kyuhyun, kakinya gemetar.

Tiba-tiba (lagi) semua asap pink itu menghilang dan tampaklah sesosok manusia (?) yang tak jelas namja atau yeoja, berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Huwwaaaaaaa !".

"Gyaaaa~~~~".

Dua makhluk itu berteriak berbarengan.

Hening.

"Siapa kau ?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok dihadapannya itu. Rambut panjang dikuncir, dengan baju lengan panjang tapi dengan bahu yang sedikit terbuka. Menampakkan sedikit kulit putih mulusnya (liat di MV 'U')."Cantik sekali...tapi kok MELAYANG ?". Pikir Kyuhyun, saat melihat sosok tersebut yang tidak menapak lantai.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum manis.

"Khi,khi,khi...sebelumnya, KAMSAHAMNIDA telah membuatku bebas ! Muaacchhhh !". Sosok itu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, lalu mencium pipinya tiba-tiba.

"Hyaaa ! Lepaskan aku ! Aku sudah punya pacar, tau !". Ucap Kyuhyun. Sosok tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun langsung mengelap pipinya dengan tangan, Jijik.

"Jangan Ge-Er dulu dong ! Aku kan cuma mau berterima kasih !". Tukas sosok itu sambil cemberut.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Berterimakasih ? Untuk apa ? Siapa kau ? Aku tampan nggak ? *plakk* ". Tanya Kyuhyun, penuh selidik sambil menatap sosok yang melayang dihadapannya.

"Ehem ! Perkenalkan ! Namaku Heechul. Genie paling TAMPAN SE-DUNIA, penghuni botol parfum, siap melayani anda !". Kata sosok yang ternyata bernama Heechul itu sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya yang aneh.

Kyuhyun melongo.

"Jadi, kau itu Jin ?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Pletaaakkk ! Sebuah tangan mulus mendarat dengan mulus (?) juga dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Yah ! Kenapa memukulku ?". Tanya Kyuhyun, marah.

"Jangan panggil aku Jin. Panggil aku Genie. G-E-N-I-E. Jin itu terdengar terlalu buruk untuk Genie tampan sepertiku". Ujar Heechul dengan tingkat percaya diri melebihi batas orang...atau mungkin bisa disebut Jin normal ? (*dijitak Heechul* Hee : Aku itu Genie ! Bukan Jin ! Author : Apa bedanya ? Hee : Jelas beda kok ! Author : mana buktinya ? Hee : Err...pokoknya beda !)

"Iya, ok, ok...jadi, Genie Heechul..."

Pletaaakkkk ! Kyuhyun dijitak lagi.

"Ih ! Kenapa aku di pukul lagi, sih ?". Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau mau memanggilku, panggil dengan salah satu panggilan saja. Genie atau Heechul". Ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Iya, iya, Heechul.."

"Nah, gitu dong ! Kan lebih enak... Ok, lanjut !". Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum puas.

Kyuhyun makin cemberut."Tadi katanya siap melayani...ini sih yang dilayani siapa...yang melayani siapa... =,=" ". Batin Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau itu Jin, eh Genie yang kayak di Aladdin ?"

Pletaaakkkk !

"Ish...kenapa lagi ?". Kyuhyun mulai naik darah.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Jin biru gendut itu ! Aku ini BEDA ! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat sosok Genie tampan dihadapanmu ?". Tanya Heechul, sambil berpose.(==")

Kyuhyun sweatdrop. Lama-lama kesabaran Kyuhyun bisa abis kalo berhadapan sama Genie narsis macam Heechul. Lagipula...Kyuhyun tidak melihat adanya unsur kata 'tampan' pada diri Heechul.

"Uhm...sebenarnya kau itu cantik... Tunggu ! Jangan pukul aku lagi ! Sakit tau !". Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Aish...aku ini tampan ! Ah, sudahlah...lanjut !". Ujar Heechul dengan (pura-pura) pasrah dibilang cantik.(Padahal dalem hati dia kegirangan sambil joget Bonamana dibilang cantik).

"Baiklah... Bukannya...Genie itu biasanya tinggal di lampu, ya ?".

"Lampu ? Haha...tempat itu terlalu kuno dan berdebu. Mana pantas Genie sepertiku tinggal di tempat seperti itu ? Lebih baik di botol parfum..wangi lagi...". Ucap Heechul

"Oohh...(sabar ya Kyu, menghadapi Hee oppa yang terlalu narsis dan rada-rada...heekkkk *dicekek Heechul*) Lalu kenapa parfum itu ada di kakakku ? Dan kenapa kau nggak keluar saat kakakku memakainya ?".

"Jadi...saat itu ada seorang anak yang menjual parfum itu di jalanan. Kebetulan, kakakmu lewat bersama motornya. Kakakmu keren juga ya...haha".

"Jangan sampai kau suka dengan kakakku ya, walaupun dia jomblo, aku nggak sudi kakakku disukain sama Genie yang narsis banget kayak kamu !".

Bruuukkkk !

Batu besar tiba-tiba menimpa kepala Kyuhyun. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Heechul.

Heechul menepuk-nepuk tangannya seakan sedang membersihkan tangannya yang berdebu karena melakukan pekerjaan itu.

"Lalu karena kasihan, kakakmu membeli parfum tersebut. Dan disinilah aku" Lanjut Heechul sambil duduk tenang seakan tidak ada yang tersiksa setelah 'pekerjaan kotor' itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menyingkirkan batu besar dari kepala dan sebagian punggungnya.

"Hee, Heechul, tega sekali kau...tadi dipukul, sekarang malah aku ditimpa batu yang gedenya kayak Shindong Super Junior...". Ucap Kyuhyun, melas.

"Lagian kau juga sih... Mian deh...sakit ya ? Aku obatin ya..". Heechul menjentikkan jarinya. Dan dalam sekejap sakit yang tadi diderita Kyuhyun hilang seketika.

"Yaudah aku maafin..". Kata Kyuhyun, akhirnya.

"Hehe...jadi..kamu udah ngerti ceritanya kan kenapa aku disini ?"

"Iya, aku udah ngerti...terus kenapa kau nggak keluar saat kakakku memakai parfumnya ?"

"Ohh...itu karena kakakmu belum pernah memakai, bahkan membuka tutupnya untuk mencium wanginya...ahh...coba kalau dia yang buka...aku bakal menciuminya deh...". Kata Heechul, berandai-andai.

Pletaaakkk !

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Heechul (Kyu : akhirnya ada juga bagian gua jitak Heechul...hahahaha *ketawa setan*)

"Ya ! Kenapa sekarang kau memukulku ?". Tanya Heechul, kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan sampai kau suka dengan kakakku..". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Iya, iya... Oh iya, siapa nama tuanku yang telah membebaskanku ini ?". Nada bicara Heechul berubah sopan dan hormat.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan."Dari tadi ngobrol, tapi gak tau namaku ? Please deh...". Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Namaku Kyuhyun".

"Baiklah Kyuhyun, sebagai balas budi, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu".

Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Jinjja ?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ya".

"Semua keinginanku ?". Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar.

"Yap, betul sekali"

"Benarkah ?".

"Iya".

"Kau tidak bohong ?"

"Aish ! Buat apa aku bohong ?"

"Benarkah ?"

"Astaga...iya ! Semua keinginanmu akan kuturuti dan aku tidak bohong !". Kata Heechul, sebal.

"HOREEEE !". Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi..". Ucap Heechul, tiba-tiba.

"Eh ?". Kyuhyun langsung berhenti berteriak.

"Ada syaratnya..". Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Apa syaratnya ? Apa ?". Tanya Kyuhyun, napsu.

Heechul malah tersenyum penuh misteri. Kyuhyun bingung.

-To Be Continued-

Apakah syarat yang akan diberikan Heechul ?

Akankah Kyuhyun mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya ?

Silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya !

Komen ya !

Gomawo udah mau baca FF ini ! ^^v


End file.
